


Of Dark and Bright

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to show Blair exactly what he means to him. Part two of the Heartfire series.<br/>Sequel to Walks in Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dark and Bright

Ok gang, here's part two of the Heartfire Series. Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't know what series I'm talking about. Well, after I posted Walks in Beauty last night, some nice folks sent me the whole poem, "Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron, and so of course the Heartfire Series sprang full grown into my demented brain. There are five parts, and I'll post 'em as fast as I can write 'em, but RL's a demanding bitch. Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on some boring guy talking about missile assembly schedules when Jim and Blair are cavorting around naked in your head? Yeah, you probably do. Well, anyway, here 'tis. More to cum later. 

DISCLAIMER: I know theyre not mine, but I can dream, cant I? I only want to use them for a little while and will put them back in relatively good condition, much better for wear. Please dont sue, *I* dont have anything *you* want. Lifes not fair, you know? No money, no gain, just pure unadulterated lust and passion. 

## Of Dark and Bright

By Debbi Bailey  


The day couldnt have been more perfect if hed ordered it special delivery. Bright, sunny skies, just a touch of the coming winter in the air, and no obligations until Tuesday. Yeah, all in all, Jim was well satisfied with himself and the world. It hadnt been hard to convince Blair to the weekend at the cabin hed found in the mountains, he was such a nature-lover. Give him a chance to spend time outdoors and hed jump at it like a starving man at food. Sometimes Jim felt a little guilty for not getting Blair out of the city more often, because he really did seem to get boxed in if he didnt get to go walk in the woods fairly often. But the job and Blairs schedule at school often worked against them. Not this weekend though. They were both off until Tuesday morning and Jim planned to take full advantage of this opportunity to carry out THE PLAN. 

Jim laughed to himself. Amazing how quickly hed come to think of this in big, huge letters, like a movie marquee. Of course, considering that it was probably going to be one of the pivotal weekends of his life, he could be forgiven a little grandstanding. He just hoped it would mean as much to Blair. 

It has to work. Otherwise, they can just go ahead and bury me cause Ill be dead anyway. I cant live without him. 

Glancing at Blairs profile, his heart fluttered and he held his breath. His Guide was laughing about some joke a student had told him, eyes like sapphires shining with excitement and happiness. 

Gods, does he even know how beautiful he is? Jim wondered for the hundredth time. His light eclipses the sun, hell, he is the sun, moon and stars for me. Jeez, Ellison, you are hopeless. An absolute drooling fool over this man and he sits there completely unaware that he has utterly and totally enthralled you. That he could do anything to or with you and youd just sit here, with that dopey grin plastered all over your face. Back off, man, or youre gonna singe his hair with your breath. 

For just a moment, a long-buried pain clenched at his heart. There had been another whod held him like this, in this utter and perfect captivity. But hed walked away, driven by forces beyond his control. NO!! Not again, never again would he allow this to be taken from him. Pushing the memory away, he breathed slowly as the pain receded. That would not happen with Blair. Hed move heaven and earth to make sure it didnt happen. Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do!! he promised himself and Blair fiercely. 

Letting the flow of Blairs voice and laughter wash the last of the pain from his heart, he looked again at his Guide. Saying a silent thank you to whichever forces had brought them together, he smiled at Blair and concentrated on the life and joy radiating from the dynamo-in-motion sitting next to him. 

Finally, Jim thought as they drove up to the cabin. Blair was out of the truck like a shot, bouncing around, bounding up the steps, running through the cabin, suddenly reappearing to dash off into the woods that surrounded them, like a child in a candy store, trying to take in everything at once, his enthusiasm spilling over onto Jim, dragging him around the cabin to stand gazing entranced at the view across the mountains and valleys. 

Hes gonna kill me. All that energy, if he ever focuses all that on this poor old burned-out cop, hes gonna kill me. But what a way to go!! Jim staggered, visions of Blair, naked, sweating, moaning, and writhing beneath him driving all the air from his lungs. Im a dead man, he groaned. 

Jim had found the cabin on the bulletin board at work. Hed been lucky that someone had cancelled for this weekend and the owner was only too glad to rent it to him for the full three days. When he was finalising THE PLAN, he knew hed have to get Blair out of Cascade. He wanted no interruptions, no chance visits to the loft by Simon, no intrusion of work or school into this carefully orchestrated scheme. Jim was a true romantic at heart and he wanted the seduction to be thorough and complete. That meant no outside interference. He wanted to concentrate fully on Blair and wanted Blair concentrating all his attention on him. 

Hed made a trip up here to look everything over and decided it was perfect. Secluded, surrounded by woods with numerous hiking trails, within walking distance of a lake and stream, it was exactly what he needed. The cabin was small but well-built. The bottom floor was a huge living area with a massive stone fireplace in one end, kitchen and dining area in the other. Then there was the bedroom upstairs. It had a kingsize bed facing a wall of windows so the morning sun would gently wake them as it rose over the mountains. 

Wake *them*. Jim thought, sincerely hoping it would be *them*. 

Theyd brought the necessary groceries and supplies with them when they drove up, but there were a few *extras* that Blair wasnt aware of packed away in Jims duffel bag. Hed very carefully shopped for these items and, buying them one or two at a time, had slipped them into the loft while Blair was at school, and hidden them in his closet. He didnt want to take a chance on tipping Blair off to what was happening before he was ready. 

Putting away the groceries and supplies turned into a game of toss and catch, Blair tossing and Jim catching and storing the various items. Once that was accomplished they decided to hike down to the lake before starting dinner. Blair was in "bounce mode" again. Darting back and forth, carrying on a running commentary about the discoveries he made, and laughing with the sheer joy of being outside and free from obligations, he was a wood sprite, a mystical, illusive creature who once again snared Jims heart and mind with his magic. 

As Jim watched breathlessly, the sunlight seemed to follow Blair like a spotlight. He *was* light, bright, shining, lit with an inner luminescence that shamed the sun. Had Jim been struck blind in that instant, he would have been able to live the rest of his life happy because hed seen this vision. 

A chill ran up Jims spine, causing him to shudder. His heart jumped wildly and his breath caught in his throat. "Without the darkness, there can be no light." Hed heard that somewhere and it terrified him to think what degree of darkness hed have to experience to balance the light Blair had shared with him. Hed had his share of darkness in his life, everyone did, but he wanted nothing dark to touch this weekend. Only light, please God, only light, he prayed wildly, knowing it was already too late. The wheel was turning and he was powerless to stop it. 

Hed stopped in the path, standing helpless in the grip of his terror. Blair had run ahead a few steps before he realised Jim was no longer with him. He stopped and turned back, looking puzzled at Jim, wondering what had happened. At the frozen look of horror on Jims face, Blair thinking his Sentinel had "zoned", shifted into Guide mode, dashed back to his side, and started talking to him soothingly. Jim shook his head, took a deep breath, and tried to smooth it over with some story about a memory from a particularly bad case that had suddenly surfaced. Blair wasnt buying it, but Jim knew he couldnt tell him the real reason hed been standing in the middle of the path, whimpering like a baby. Not now. 

Finally, Blair gave up reluctantly and with a last look of concern, turned back to the path toward the lake. Jim noticed, though, that his forays into the woods were shorter and he was quieter and less bubbly. No, no, dont let this darkness touch him, please, please, please, Jim was praying hard again, while trying to keep up his end of the conversation. 

He knew theyd have to talk about it later, Blair never gave up that easily, but he might be able to stall until after this weekend. Trying for a diversion, he said, "Hey, Chief, you go on to the lake. Im gonna go back and get dinner started." 

Blair wheeled around, looking closely at Jim for a moment. "No, man, Ill come back with you. We can go to the lake tomorrow." 

"No, Blair, you go on. Ive got a little surprise planned for you and youll spoil it if you come back now. Go on. Come back to the cabin in about an hour, OK?" Please, dont push this, Blair, just go along with me. Jims legs were still shaking and his guts were tied up in knots, but he smiled at Blair, trying to look relaxed. 

He could see the wheels turning in that remarkable mind, trying to calculate just how far Blair could push Jim. Apparently he decided to let it alone, because he suddenly grinned and said, "Surprise, huh? Just what are you up to now, Big Guy? No fair, Jim. You didnt say surprises were allowed on this trip. You know I cant stand mysteries. Come on, man, give me a hint. Ill die of curiosity before I get back." 

He did a pretty good job of covering, but Jim could still see the concern and knew what was coming later. Well, thats later, and if I do this right, hell forget until the weekend is over . . . I hope. He couldnt resist a little more teasing, "Well, its bigger than a gnat, but smaller than the moon. Hows that for a hint?" 

"Aw, Jim, that tells me exactly zip, zero, bubkus, nada. Come on, man. Spill. Just a little hint." Blair had turned his patented puppy dog eyes on full force and had even stuck his bottom lip out in a precious pout. Hes so easy to tease, Jim laughed to himself, knowing he couldnt last much longer. Hed give in if he didnt end this now and get out of here. 

"OK, it has to do with a case I worked on recently, and may involve a reward if you can help me tie up the last few loose ends." Trying to keep a straight face, Jim winked at Blair, turned back toward the cabin, and threw a reminder over his shoulder, "Dont forget, one hour, OK?" 

" kay." Blair sounded a little lost. Sneaking a last glance at Blair, he took off running up the hill to keep from falling to the ground in hysterics. Blair was standing in the middle of the path, his mouth open, both hands buried in his hair as if about to pull out great clumps of the stuff, a look of utter frustration and dismay warring with raging curiosity on his face. Not often did his pouts fail to get him what he wanted and Jim decided then and there to resist more often just so hed get to see Blair looking this adorable. 

Slowing as he reached the top of the hill, he began going over in his mind the plans hed made for this evening. Scented candles, as many as he could fit into the cabin and not burn it down; china and crystal for the table with, of course, candles; slow, jazzy music for background noise and to add to the sensuous atmosphere he wanted to create; food  ah, the food. That had been a problem, since Jim wasnt the gourmet cook Blair was, but hed compromised by ordering special takeout from Blairs favourite Thai restaurant. Theyd been only too glad to package it so it would withstand the trip to the cabin, especially after Jim gave them a huge tip. 

Hed also brought along satin sheets and the other, um, *items* for the bedroom, assuming they ever got to the bedroom. Jims body ached with a feverish hunger, not for food, but for Blair. He had to go slow, make sure of every step before he took it. The last thing he needed was to scare Blair off, or worse, make him think this was only about sex. Because it wasnt just about sex. Jim wanted to possess Blair, body *and* soul. Wanted to make Blair his for all of eternity. His and his alone. Wanted no other hands ever to touch that beautiful face or body. Wanted no other heart to beat in rhythm with Blairs. Wanted no other soul to merge with Blairs soul. His forever. 

And he wanted Blair to possess him just as completely. This had to be mutual or it would never be right. So Jim went about his preparations quickly, but carefully, making sure each detail was exactly correct. 

If this doesnt work, it wont be for lack of trying, at least. Ive put more time and energy into this than I have anything else in years, hell, maybe ever. But without Blair nothing else matters, so it *HAS* to work. 

He placed the food in the oven to warm, put the wine in the ice to chill, set the CDs to repeat, placed candles on every surface available, and set the table. Then he went into the bathroom to shower and change. Hed bought unscented soap, shampoo, shave cream, everything he could think of, because he wanted nothing to interfere with the sensory feast he hoped to experience that evening. When Blair returned, hed suggest a quick shower before dinner, so there would be nothing to detract from the essence hed come to think of as uniquely "Blair". 

As he dressed, he shivered at the feel of silk boxers sliding over his semi-aroused penis and his sensitive ass. His breath hissed out at the slide of silk over hard nipples as he donned the light blue shirt and then he poured himself into the black jeans hed bought just for this weekend. It had taken two hours to find just the right combination of fit and comfort. He wanted to be breathless from desire, not lack of oxygen. Hed finally found a pair made of stretch denim that moulded themselves to his body without cutting off the blood supply. And the shirt was loose and billowy. He purposely left it unbuttoned to mid-chest. God, if just getting dressed was making him this hot, how was he going to last once he saw Blair. 

Glancing at the clock, he smiled to himself. Good. Just enough time to light the candles and the fire and get into position before Blair returned. He knew his roommate would be counting the seconds now, but wouldnt come back one instant sooner than the hour hed promised. Blair was curiosity embodied, but he was also *the* most sensuous creature Jim had ever known and would tease and tantalise himself, just to prolong and increase the excitement as close to the breaking point as possible before giving in to that curiosity. 

Lighting the candles and the fire quickly, he had just stretched out on his stomach in front of the fire and grabbed the book, when he heard the door open. For a moment, there was no sound as Blair took in the vision the cabin had become. Then he saw Jim and the air whooshed out of him as if hed been hit in the stomach. Casually looking around, Jim felt scorched by the pure lust burning in his Guides eyes. 

Carefully rolling onto his side, carefully because a certain part of his anatomy had suddenly increased twofold in size and hardness, he said, "Oh, hi, Chief. Glad you finally got back. Want to catch a quick shower? I think you have time before dinner is ready. I laid out some towels and clothes for you." 

He considered getting up to give Blair the full view, but decided against what would have been, at the moment, a very tricky manoeuvre. Trying with all his might to remain nonchalant, he decided to stay where he was until Blair had gone into the bathroom. That was the longest minute hed ever spent. For a few seconds he thought Blair was going to just jump him then and there, tear his clothes off and fuck him silly right in front of the fire. The shock that sent through his mind and body told him this was something to remember for another time, but at the moment he wanted this seduction to move at a slower pace and last all night, if possible. 

"Chief, hey, you still with me?" 

"Uh, yeah, uh, uh, yeah, Jim. Shower. Right. Be back. Dont go way." Blair was obviously having trouble getting his brain and body connected again and moving in the same direction. 

As soon as Blair had closed the door of the bathroom, Jim quickly stood and indulged in a gleeful victory dance. Still slightly uncomfortable, though, due to the diminished capacity of his jeans, the dance was short-lived. Step One - Highly Successful. He had Blair completely off balance and planned to keep him that way the rest of the evening. 

Striding purposefully into the kitchen, he took the food out of the oven, placed it in serving dishes, and transferred it to the table. After pouring the wine, he lit the candles, and sat down to wait. He didnt have to wait long. Blair came out of the bathroom in record time, his eyes still slightly glazed, breathing lightly through his open mouth. The unscented soap and shampoo had done the trick. Jim could smell Blairs arousal, even at this distance. 

He felt the breath catch in his throat and worked feverishly for a few moments to regain his composure. The clothes hed brought for Blair were almost a match for his, except the shirt was a deeper blue, to match Blairs eyes. He noticed Blair had also left his shirt unbuttoned lower than usual and his jeans did nothing to hide the obvious bulge at his groin. 

Excellent, this is going better than I thought it would. Apparently Blair was willing to join in the seduction. Join in, hell, the way he was raking Jim with those smokey, passion-filled eyes, it looked like he might take over. 

Gliding over to the table, he gracefully melted into his chair, and looking up at Jim, licking his lips with a slow tantalising tongue. "OK, Big Guy, whats this about a case youve been working on? And I think you said something about a reward?" 

Swallowing frantically, Jim picked up his wine and sipped slowly, trying to get some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth. "Oh, yeah, that." 

"Yeah, that." Blair was obviously enjoying himself. Was he playing a game or was he serious? Jim had a momentary pause. Blair wasnt above teasing him just for the fun of it. And he did owe Jim one for that game earlier on the path to the lake. 

Not now, not this time, please!! Jim begged silently. He was going to be greatly embarrassed and probably would just die on the spot if this was really just a game Blair was playing. 

Well, hell, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Full speed ahead, damn the torpedos, and all that other shit. Im in too deep to back out now. 

"Lets wait until after dinner to talk shop, OK? I promise to fill you in completely after we eat." Jim swallowed a nervous giggle as the picture *that* conjured up popped into his head. 

Serving both their plates, Jim turned all his senses down to normal and tried desperately not to look directly at Blair. If he looked at him again, he couldnt be held responsible for what might happen. This slow, teasing dance they were doing was killing him by inches. 

All during dinner, he kept the conversation light, joking and laughing about the goings-on at the station, making sure to listen attentively as Blair shared his own stories about school and classes, feeling the under-current of tension built and tighten until he was ready to scream from the strain. Finally, dinner was over. Blair insisted on clearing the table and cleaning up, since Jim had prepared everything. 

Jim lounged on the sofa in front of the fire, sneaking quick glances into the kitchen to gauge Blairs progress. More often than not, he met Blairs eyes, the fire smouldering there making him wish for a smaller fire on the hearth. He tried to relax, knowing the most crucial stage was ahead of him. Do or die. Now or never. As Blair came into the living room and slid bonelessly to the rug in front of the fireplace, he took a deep breath and breathed the other mans name softly, "Blair." 

Blair turned onto his back, hair spread out on the rug beneath him, eyes burning, body so inviting, that when the wave of pheromones rolled over Jim, his last coherent thought was, To hell with THE PLAN!!! NOW, he had to kiss Blair now, or die. 

Moving with controlled power, he flowed down beside Blair, reaching out hesitantly touch that exquisite face, stroke that glorious hair. Looking deep into the impossible blue of Blairs eyes, he silently asked his question, received his answer, and slowly lowered his mouth to Blairs. As their lips touched lightly, a shock wave blasted through their bodies, and without pause, the kiss became a devouring, passion-driven consuming of each others mouth. There was nothing in the universe except this kiss. When they came up for air, gasping and shaking, there was another silent question, another silent answer, and they moved together up the stairs toward the bed. 

Some small sane corner of Jims mind screamed at him to slow down, step back, and make sure this meant the same to Blair as it did to him. Carefully turning Blair so they were facing, holding him by the shoulders, he looked into that ocean again and asked, his voice quaking with emotion, "Blair, I want you to know this is more than sex for me. More than life. I have to know what it is for you, before we go on. If its only sex, Ill try to live with that, but you need to know I love you more than anything in the world and have for some time now. I dont want just a fuck now and again. I want you, want to own you, *all* of you, and want you to own me. Youre all Ill ever want. No one else, ever again. Just you forever, for all of eternity." 

Holding his breath, watching as Blair absorbed what hed said, he saw something he wouldnt have thought possible. Blairs eyes grew hotter and deeper, the black velvet of his pupils expanding to completely eclipse the blue. 

He watched those kiss-swollen, bruised lips open, "Jim, Ive desired you, Ive loved you, Ive waited for you so long, but . . ." 

Jim gasped, No, oh, god, no, Ive waited too long!!! Theres someone else. 

His knees buckled and his head fell forward as he kneeled in abject terror on the floor at Blairs feet. "Please, Blair, please dont leave me. Ill do anything, be anything. How can you leave me? I love you!!!!" He listened in horror as he echoed the voice from his past. 

Unable to breathe, refusing to look into those eyes again, immersed in his misery, he didnt even realise Blair had knelt in front of him and reached to take him into his arms. "Ssshhh!! Ssshhh!! Im not going to leave you!! Im not going anywhere, please dont cry. Please, Jim, please, dont cry. I love you, Jim, I want you, I just didnt think youd ever want me. Come on, Big Guy, come up here on the bed and let me show you how much I want you, how much I love you, how much I *need* you. Please, stop crying. Please, Jim, come on." He continued to pet and stroke Jims head and neck, raising Jims face to rain small kisses on it between assurances of love. 

What Blair was saying finally penetrated the fog around Jims mind. Blairs not leaving? He loves me? He wants me? Slowly Jim began to understand hed made a mistake. Haunted by his past, hed almost destroyed his future. Hed assumed Blair was about to say hed given up and found someone else, only wanted Jim for this one night. Jim realised Blair was trying to lift him bodily from his knees to the bed. He was strong for his size, but not that strong. 

Focusing, he met Blairs eyes, and reached for the halo of curls framing the most beautiful face hed ever seen. Burying his hands in that incredible softness, he gently pulled the face to his, and was immediately drowning in Blair, tastes exploding like small novas in his mouth. He pushed at Blairs tongue with his, running his round and round the inside of the cavern of darkness that held all the secrets of the universe. Blair sucked his tongue in and held it captive while he massaged it with his own, then released it and chased it back into the haven of Jims mouth, hot, wet, like rough velvet brushing against receptive taste buds, sensitive gums, fuelling the fires raging though their bodies. 

Blair threw his head back, gasping for breath, and Jim immediately attached his mouth to the exquisite throat, kissing, licking, nipping, biting harder, to lave it with his tongue before sucking hard, marking Blair as his. Swirling his tongue around the shell of Blairs ear, he found the lobe and sucked it into his mouth, nipping carefully, and weaving an ancient pattern through the small silver loops there. Listening to Blairs ragged breathing, his thunderous heartbeat, Jim catalogued his lovers body, mapping out territories of special interest for return trips later. 

As he continued to lick and suck, he moved behind the ear and was rewarded with a sudden jerking of Blairs body and an instant rise in the heat radiating from Blairs erection. Ah, an especially sensitive spot. Have to remember that. 

Standing and lifting Blair with him, he moved around behind Blair, lifting the heavy hair off his back and bit sharply into the back of the neck exposed to him. He immediately sucked hard, leaving yet another mark of ownership. He wanted to imprint himself on every inch of Blairs body, so the younger man would never forget to whom he belonged. 

Slowly, agonisingly he shifted from one tiny spot to another, listening to Blair as he begged, a different tone to his voice than before. "Please, Jim, oooohhh, gods, Jim, please, please, please." 

Smiling, Jim continued his deliberate and thorough seduction of this wriggling body in his arms, willing to wait a little longer so he could enjoy Blairs total abandonment. 

Without warning, Blair turned in his arms, pushed him backward onto the bed and swarmed up his body, kissing as he went. Sitting up, he smiled wickedly down at Jim. "My turn," was all he said. Then he began to kiss and lick Jims face and throat. Jim felt the sharp teeth nip his throat, and then Blair was sucking hard on the bite. Oh, shit, turtlenecks for both of us, I guess. Jim sighed and groaned. Blair was a wild man, covering every inch of his neck and down onto his shoulders and chest with small, hard bites and licks, sucking at some, moving on to finally reach the erect nipples crowning a hard chest. Swiping each several time with his tongue, he suddenly bit the left one, then sucked it hard into his mouth. Jim arched up into his mouth, whimpering, moaning, twisting. 

Leaning back for a long moment, Blair drank him in with his eyes. "You are so beautiful. Like a Greek god. You cannot know how long Ive wanted to have this body under me, on me, in me. Damn it, Jim, I am like *so* hot for you, I was about ready to risk it all and jump your bones when you came out of the shower this morning, just a towel between me and all this glory. Now Im glad I didnt. Oh, man, I want to lick every inch of this artwork you call a body. I want to swallow you and make you come until you scream my name loud enough to wake Simon up back in Cascade. I want you to nail me to this mattress and fuck me so hard I pass out when I come. Will you, Jim, will you do that for me?" 

"Blair, Ill do anything short of murder for you and I might even consider that, but if you dont quit talking and do something *NOW*, I may murder *you*. Please, Blair, please, now, now, now, unhh, unhh, unhh . . ." Jim was reduced to animalistic grunts when Blair began to work his shirt loose from the tight jeans. The silk shirt sliding across the silk boxers caused electricity to frisson through his cock, and run screaming up his body and back down again. Jerking helplessly, he fought to hold back, not wanting to cum yet, wanting to make it last forever. 

The shirt was free and now Blair tackled the pants, snarling with frustration when he couldnt get enough leverage to unbutton them, because Jims erection was threatening to pop the buttons off the fly. Jim reached down and pushed the frantic hands gently out of the way. Flexing his lower body to release some of the pressure, he unbuttoned the jeans, and smiling up at Blair, said, "All for you, baby, all for you." 

Blair pounced, pulling the jeans and the boxers down in one swift motion, freeing Jims cock, which jerked and bounced in anticipation. As Jim looked back at Blairs face, he almost came again. Blair was staring at the swollen red-purple head, licking his lips and whining deep in his throat. Moving as if hypnotised, he slowly lowered his face and softly kissed the shaft just below the head. 

Jim jerked again, grunting. As Blair started licking delicately around the cock, Jim could hear himself, his voice raspy and hoarse, begin his litany of begging, "Oh, god, oh, god, please, Blair, please, yes, thats right, right there, oh, god, Blair youre killing me, please, baby, please, please, please . . ." 

Blair paused for one last look at the weeping eye in the head and then like a cat pouncing on a mouse, he dove onto Jim cock and swallowed it all the way to the base, feeling the head lodge against the back of his throat. Swallowing, he massaged the head with the muscles of his throat, sucked hard once, twice, felt the quiver run through Jim, and then he was swallowing again, this time in an effort to keep up with the bitter, salty fluid that poured into his throat. 

Jim screamed his name in one long, earsplitting shriek, "BBBLLLAAAIIIIRRRRR!!!" and Blair smiled as he thought of Simon sitting up in bed suddenly, wondering what had awakened him from a sound sleep. 

Tenderly withdrawing Jims cock from his mouth, Blair bathed it with small licks and kisses, until it was completely clean and then he crawled back up the body beneath him to draw Jim into another passionate, soul-stirring kiss. 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, where did he learn *that*?, Jim wondered briefly, jealously flaring for an instant. Just as quickly it died. He didnt care where Blair had learned that or anything else. The only thing that mattered was he belonged Jim now and no one else would ever know what he could do. Unable to do more than return Blairs kiss, he waited for his thundering heart to slow and his breathing to even out. 

Brushing the hair away from Blairs sweaty face, lightly kissing his cheeks, nose, and eyelids, Jim gasped, "Chief, if they gave academy awards for blow jobs, youd sweep the category. That was phenomenal, Blair, absolutely mind-numbing." Pulling Blair down against his chest, Jim wrapped him in his arms and held him as tightly as he dared. 

He felt Blair straighten out until he was lying completely on top of Jim, his hard-on sliding against Jims receding erection. Shivering, Blair reached down to adjust them, and then snuggled his head under Jims chin. Jim felt him smile and murmur something against his chest. Turning his hearing up to maximum, he asked, "What, Blair?" and couldnt help grinning when he heard, faintly, "Mine." 

Pulling his arms tighter against the body on his, he whispered, "Give me a few minutes to recover and well see about the other part of your request." At that the man on top of him began to thrust against his groin, slowly grinding his pelvis in time to the music still playing below. Well, Ive heard of lap dances, but this takes the cake, Jim thought, as the tempo increased and he felt an answering throb from his body. 

Kissing the top of the curly head below his chin, Jim reached for Blairs face to draw him up for another of those world-class kisses. As Blairs lips touched his, they felt like satin sliding against his mouth. Then he was drawn into Blairs Forbidden Grotto again, and coherent thought ceased. 

As the heat from Blairs body drew an answering heat from his, Jims hands began to explore Blairs body. When did his clothes come off, and why didnt I notice? Jim wondered, amazed at the talents hidden inside the small, squirming body in his arms. I have to pay closer attention next time. 

He was fully erect again, hunger growing by leaps and bounds, an ache starting deep inside his body. Now, he had to have Blair now. Some tiny analytical part of his brain marvelled at the level of need, considering hed already had one life-shattering, soul-destroying orgasm. Maybe not as old or burned-out as I thought. An errant thought, quickly sucked into the growing whirlpool of his desire for Blair. 

Turning onto his side, turning Blair with him, he moved down his Guides body, kissing, licking, sucking a small hard nipple, surprised at the glint of gold in the left one, When did he get that?, tasting the intoxicating mix of flavours that combined to mean "Blair", unique in the universe, no other like him, and Hes all mine, all mine., possession again, need, desire, taste of salt, slightly bitter as he swiped his tongue over the head of Blairs cock, and lower still, to suckle one ball in its sack and then the other, listening to Blairs litany begin, "Please, Jim, oh, god, please, dont tease, I need you, I want you, please, Jim, please, gotta have you in me, NOW, Jim, now, I cant last, too good, too hot, oh, Jim, Jim, Jim . . .", his name become a chant on Blairs lips, lower again and lifting the compact ass, legs over shoulders, tracing winding patterns again Blairs ass cheeks with his tongue, spreading those cheeks, slowly, so slowly moving closer and closer to the centre, scent of Blair almost overpowering now, the voice from above babbling, crying, pleading, "God, Jim, pleasepleasepleaseplease, now, Jim, now, now, now . . .", and finally, the rosebud in the centre, delicately touching, probing, until it relaxes and a new set of Blair tastes explode across his tongue, almost throwing him into a zone-out, fixated by the tastes, then the sound of a voice whimpering, begging, imploring all known gods and goddesses for release pulls him back, wetting his fingers, carefully working one into the opening before him, sliding in and out, searching, pressing, Ah, there it is, as the body in his hands jerks uncontrollably and the voice screams his name, "Jiiiiimmm,", another finger, turning twisting, a third, pressing down, and again the body jerks and the voice demands, "Jim, I cant wait, I cant last, now, Jim, NOW!!!", reaching for the nightstand, finding what hes searching for, drawing back to roll the condom on, lubricate himself, placing the head against the puckered opening, pressing slowly, ever so slowly in, waiting for the tight ring of muscle to relax, moving again, inch by inch, until hes pressed again the cheeks, SSShiitt, hes tight, so hot, so good. Wait. Wait. Make it last. This is for Blair, hissing through his teeth, holding himself motionless, until the body beneath him begin to writhe and twist, thrusting against him, the voice just one long cry now, stroking the erection before him, faster, faster, harder, driving in, Blairs body pushing up then down, up then down, and finally, finally, shouting Jims name in relief, Blair comes, pouring his essence over Jims hand and his own chest, clenching his ass around, Jims cock, shoving him over the edge into his own release, laser lights behind his eyes, overpowering smell of Blairs semen, his own voice screaming Blairs name as time stands still and eternity stretches out before them. 

Later, not sure how much later, Jim realises hes on his side, still in Blair, rapidly shrinking. Listening to Blairs heartbeat and breathing, he strokes Blairs chest, calling him softly, "Blair, are you still with me, Chief?" No answer. "Blair, come on, babe, talk to me." Still no answer. Alarmed, Jim raises up to look into his Guides face, just in time to see Blair open his eyes and smile lazily. 

"You said youd do anything for me, Big Guy. How long was I out?" 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jim chuckled to himself. "Dont know, babe. I sort of zoned myself." 

Snuggling against Jim, Blair breathed his name again, "Jim?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I have eggs for breakfast?" 

"Yeah, Chief, anything you want." 

"Thanks. Love you, Jim." 

"I love you, Blair." 

"Mine." 

"All yours, Chief, all yours." 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"Mine?" 

"For all eternity." 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi)


End file.
